


Well!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, just short fic, random stuff i never finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Another one for the day!





	Well!

"Go leon Go Leon Go leon!" ah yes boyfriend supporting his boyfriend in a good home run, Leon wink at Makoto making him fluster and all blushy 

And batter up! He hits the ball and it went up  
But someone is gonna get the ball  
Wait......SHIT! 

After the game, one of Makoto's tooth is missing "You did a good job Leon" he smiles, Leon was already hugging him by the waist "Im so so so sorry babe"  
"Hey you should be lucky it wasnt my nose" Makoto smile showing that one of his front tooth is missing, Leon feels bad about it i mean yeah the team won but it HIS BABE THAT GOT HURT! he will never let him go! 

Hinata and Nagito

"You and me, our hope can be together" Nagito holds Hajime hand  
"That is the most shitty poem i ever heard...Eh kinda cute" Hajime shrug his shoulder; Nagito hugs him  
"Fill me with your hope"  
"annnnd there it is" he hugs him, Nagito blushes  
"Now you can eat my ass"  
Hajime puts his hand on his face "Dont push it, why are you suddenly so horny?"  
Nagito smile, holds a dildo up and it vibrate, Hajime takes it out of his and yeet i mean toss it to the ocean  
"Its fine i got more in my room anyway"  
"I can see why your a mess" facepalm, Nagito holds another  
Hajime toss it again "STOP!"  
"Not until you figure out my riddle"  
"You dont feel like your self today....What the hell?"  
Nagito smiles, holding a gun "My love and support gun"  
"Put the gun down"  
He put the gun and Hajime throw it to the ocean, he grab Nagito by the hoodie and start dragging him back to his crib and haha let your imagination run wild and make it cute too!


End file.
